


Update Feels

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fandomstuck, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love fandomstuck unironically, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot, Sorry if I got anything wrong, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, angry supernatural, davie, flush crushes, hetastuck, morailegence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think Hetalia would react to the Davie episode in World Twinkle as well as swapping Hetalia and homestuck's roles with update feels and with just the right amount of Hetastuck thrown in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summery said, This is how I think it would all go down.

Hetalia could feel it, the new episode, it was coming, better get to Homestuck's room quick. Hetalia ran down the hall of Fandom central to room 413 and knocked on the door in a panic. He could feel it was going to be one of his rare bad updates, and he had a feeling which episode was going to air. Just as Hetalia could feel himself going, Homestuck opened the door and Hetalia collapsed into his hallway. "Stuck, i-its the update, its gonna be a bad one. We have to-" Hetalia stopped shuddered and and went limp as tears dripped from his face, "Davie" he whispered.  
"Oh shit" thought Homestuck, as he dragged Hetalia to the "Update Room." "ohshitohshitohshitohshit" Homestuck had heard about, even read about "Davie", this was not going to be pretty. Homestuck dropped Hetalia onto the couch just as he began to shake. Homestuck expected screaming, beating at the walls, or at least fast breathing, But all Hetalia did was stare into space, tears dripping silently down his face. Homestuck knew his friends updates were short but it seemed like ages until Hetalia did anything. When Homestuck's timer went off to let him know the episode was over he carefully reached over to Hetalia and wisperd "You okay?" To which Hetalia said nothing, just laying on the couch staring at nothing. Homestuck rushed into his kitchen and got some leftover pasta from when Hetalia was there yesterday and brought it back to his morail. Hetalia had changed positions and was now looking at Homestuck's fish tank. "Hey Heta look what I got." Hetalia glanced over and took the plate but didnt eat any. Suddenly he jumped up, The pasta, thankfully, placed on the table, and ran to Homestuck's computer. "Hetalia what are you doing?!" Yelped Homestuck.  
"I... Need to... See what's... Happening..." He gasped, as if trying to keep himself together. Homestuck looked over his shoulder and saw the fandoms Tumblr, it was a special account, automatically following any blog with hetalia mentioned and the horned fandom saw that it already had over 5000 notifications. "Look at them all Stuck, they all are crying, sobbing, and feeling just like me. Oh Stuck, WHY DID PAPA HAVE TO DO THIS!!!" The last part escalating into a wail as he threw himself into Homestuck and digging his face into the others shirt, taking in the comforting familiar smell.  
"Shh Heta it'll be okay" Homestuck said somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do for his morail but he knew he had to do something. So he just kept paping him and hoping for the best. After a while Hetalia extracted himself from Homestuck's shirt and looked at him with red puffy eyes.  
"Hey Stuck," he whimpered  
"Yeah" Homestuck said, keeping his voice leveled, it was shattering him to see his beloved Hetalia like this.  
"Thank you for being here for me."  
"No problem buddy, I'd do anything for you." Whispered Homestuck, blushing slightly as he kissed his friend on the top of his head. "Now how about we go make something fresh to eat, I'm not in the mood for leftovers. And maybe we can sing some karyoky."  
"'Kay." Said Hetalia, giving his morail a watery smile and a slight blush as well. 

A WHILE LATER...

"Hey Sherlock, have you seen Doctor Who anywhere?"  
"Yes I have Supernatural, why do you ask?"  
"Cause PJO heard a bunch of stuff from the demons room but nobody wants to check and no one can find Hetalia so we want to find out if their fucking but like I said, nobody wants to go in."  
"Hmm" hummed Sherlock, still looking at his iPhone, smiling smugly "Then I guess you'll never know because I'm not sure when he is right now"  
"Bullshit you do too but you don't want to tell me! That's him your texting right now! I can see it!" The two continued squabbling as Doctor Who watched from inside the now invisible TARDIS, a knowing smile on his face.


End file.
